Computing devices produce heat during use and can overheat with prolonged use. Overheating can result in malfunction or catastrophic damage to the computing devices. In a server farm or other computing environment, servers can cause the environment to overheat and generally be expensive to regulate.
Current techniques to reduce the amount of heat generated by computing devices within such environments have included using conventional air conditioning and chilled liquid cooling. The use of cooling liquids can require a direct coupling between the liquid and the computing device, which may not always be possible or feasible. In such a case, thermal energy can still pass to the surrounding air, further heating the environment.
Despite advances in computing device cooling, there is a continuing need for better cooling systems and techniques to improve computing device efficiency and to reduce energy consumption.